My heart has been waiting for you
by JayCV
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Kwin Omega Lexa y Alfa Sire Clarke. Una Omega que lleva años esperando por su alfa y una alfa que no sabia el titulo que llevaba en su sangre. Amor y pelea para proteger a sus pueblos. Clexa end games


**Capítulo 1: Kwin Alexandria**

Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad de Polis. La primavera empezaba a llegar, los árboles florecían y los animales salían de sus escondites después de un invierno fuerte en la tierra. Polis se llenaba de vida con los niños corriendo, jóvenes en sus entrenamientos y los adultos en sus quehaceres del día. Todo marchaba a su esplendor, el consejo de Polis se preparaba para festejar las tradicionales fiesta del año en honor a su adorada Heda, la única reina Omega viva (la protectora de las demás Omegas). A diferencia de otras culturas, la cultura de los doces clanes establece a las Omegas como la cabeza de toda tribu. Los Alfas se consideran parte fundamental para la reproducción y protección de las Omegas. Mientras los Betas son la clase mas baja de la cadena por considerarse los domésticos de la comunidad, encargados de la educación y protección de los niños. En la historia de la tierra la vida no era así pero todo cambio cuando llego al poder la familia Trikru. Alexander Trikru cambio la vida de terror que existía por una de paz y unidad cuando encontró a su Reina Omega, algo no muy común en las nuevas sociedades de su época. Un Alfa Sire poder encontrar a la reina de las Omegas no era fácil. Ahora la historia es diferente, solo existe una Kwin Omega esperando por su Alfa Sire que no ha existido desde que sus padres murieron.

Kwin Alexandria Trikru nacida del amor de dos líderes que se unieron por el bien de su pueblo. Ella ahora tiene dieciocho años, la misma edad en la que sus padres se encontraron. Solo que ella todavía espera por su Alfa Sire , un alfa que nació para controlar a los alfas rebeldes. Un alfa que dominara junto con ella para mantener la paz que sus padres lucharon para mantener.

 _"Tu alfa viene pronto. Ha estado esperando por ti hace años..."susurra una voz continua._

"Levántate y resplandece" grita una voz a lo lejos que perturba el sueño de la Kwin.

"Ugh…te odio Anya" contesta Lexa cansada físicamente y mentalmente. Desde que tiene memoria los sueños que ha tenido siempre terminan con esa frase que sale de la voz de su madre. Algo que ahora ocurre constantemente. Ser Kwin más Heda nunca a sido fácil para la morena.

"Lo se…por eso me gusta levantarte antes que Indra lo haga" Anya levanta su mano en defensa. La alfa siempre ha sido de confianza de Lexa. Las dos se criaron juntas más Anya por ser mayor fue su protectora desde que eran pequeñas.

Lexa vira sus ojos pero reconoce que es verdad. Indra puede ser un poco seria en la mañana, ser la cabeza de sus consejo la hace ser ruda.

La reina se levanta de su cama pero siente un mareo de repente y Anya corre para sostenerla.

"Y tus perros guardianes" pregunta Anya preocupada cada día es peor la condición de la reina.

"No los llames de esa forma. Los dos han desaparecido por días" Lexa le contesta con tranquilidad pero empieza a dudar de donde estarán sus dos lobos Urie y Sadie. Dos lobos que tiene desde cachorros que han encontrado refugio con ella.

"No veo el día en que este dolor termine. Todas las noches las voz de mi madre me advierte que pronto llegará pero creo que nunca sucederá" la morena sonríe pero por dentro Anya puede ver su negación.

"No hables de esa forma. Tu Alfa esta cerca ya verás, espero que mi Omega venga también. Quizás nuestras almas gemelas están juntas en un mismo viaje…" Anya no logra terminar porque las dos amigas se ríen a carcajadas. Su general se volvió poeta.

Varios de sus amigos tampoco han encontrado a su pareja del alma y por eso todos decidieron inventarse una historia sobre esas personas que nunca han existido. Siempre decían que existían en algún lugar lejano y que pronto llegarían. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que es cierto. Un grupo vive mas allá de las estrellas y pronto llegaran a la tierra, cambiando la historia.

Lexa camina hacia su baño para empezar el día y aprieta con cariño el hombro de su amiga "Me siento Mejor, gracias Anya"

"¿Segura?, ordenare que las Betas preparen un té para que controlen las hormonas" la general sale para ayudar a su amiga. Ella sabe que la vida de un Alfa es fácil, cuando empieza el deseo de apareo ellos consiguen a alguien para satisfacer sus deseos a diferencias de las Omegas que buscan una pareja para toda la vida. Su amiga Lexa al ser la Kwin de las Omegas su vida es complicada.

Anya sale de la habitación no si antes escuchar como Lexa vomitaba.

"Espero que tengas razón Kwin Helena y el Alfa este cerca porque tu hija esta sufriendo" la general susurra con respeto a la reina fallecida.

* * *

"¿Cuáles son los pilares de la vida?" pregunta Heda a su clase del día que se componen de los niños de la ciudad. Todo los días los Betas traen al palacio a todos los niños de la ciudad para sus clases con la reina.

Todos levantan sus manos pero solo escoge a uno "Aden"

El jovencito se pone de pie y contesta con seguridad "Espíritu, fé, coraje y pureza"

Lexa le sonríe al pequeño Omega que se sienta con orgullo con sus amigos.

"Correcto. Pureza para tener un espíritu sano y fé para obtener coraje para defender lo que crees" la reina termina por él.

"¿Por qué el amor no esta en la lista de los pilares?" pregunta con sinceridad una Alfa de diez años.

Heda no se sorprende por la pregunta madura que hace la joven. Cada día los niños nacen queriendo aprender más y conocer rápido el mundo. Mientras los jóvenes adultos entrenan en la arena de guerra los adolecentes y niños se dedican a estudiar hasta que crecen para poder entrenar.

"El amor es un sentimiento no un pilar de la vida, esta presente pero no se debe tomar en consideración. Las decisiones deben ser tomadas por la mente no el corazón" la reina habla y camina hacia la joven que la mira directamente con sus ojos azules.

"So, no debemos amar a nuestras parejas" Aden pregunta con tristeza y los Omegas presentes levantan su mirada.

"Si debes amar a tu pareja sin limitaciones. Pero cuando eres líder el amor nunca debe estar presente" esta vez quien contesta es Heda no Kwin.

Kwin es la que se caracteriza por estar cerca de su pueblo pero Heda es la Comandante de la milicia y decisiones extremas. Una mujer con dos títulos diferentes y su pueblo en sus hombros.

Los Betas ven la hora y deciden terminar la clase después de lo que dijo Heda. Todos inclinan su cabeza y salen en silencio.

"Es cruel el sonido de esas palabras pero es la realidad en el mundo que vivimos. Tu eres Heda y la protección es primero. Tu pueblo te ama por eso" Indra le habla con sinceridad a su Reina. Ella caminaba cuando escucho las preguntas en el salón del trono.

Lexa estaba sentada en su trono en decepción desde que todos salieron. Ella es joven y quisiera cambiar el rumbo en las decisiones que se toman pero también reconoce que el amor de sus padres creo la sociedad que dirige ella en estos momentos. Una con amor pero con dureza para mantener la paz.

"Lo sé Indra, y no hace que me sienta mejor"

"Tus padres tenían un amor excepcional y el pueblo los ambas por eso. Alexander Trikru y Helena Azgeda. Dos clanes en guerra toda su vida hasta que los dos se conocieron. Pero también les trajo enemigos y eso termino con sus vidas"

"No menciones la muerte de mis padres como si fuera una maldición" Kwin se levanta de sus trono y le grita a su consejera.

Indra se arrodilla y pide perdón "Me disculpo Heda, no quise ofender la memoria de tus padres esa nunca ha sido mi intención. Alex y Helena eran mis mejores amigos, también sufro su muertes todos los días porque les falle como general.

Lexa suaviza su tono, ella sabe que el peso que lleva Indra es uno demasiado. La muerte de sus padres les trajo mucho dolor a su consejera. Para ese tiempo ella era la encargada de los soldados y de la protección de sus padres. Algo que su consejera se culpa por la muerte de ellos.

Kwin se acercaba a sus consejera cuando Anya entra corriendo al salón del trono seguido del ruido de un cuerno sonar.

Indra y Lexa corren al balcón para saber que sucede.

En el cielo se puede ver un resplandor de fuego que cae como bola hacia la tierra.

"¿Qué sucede Anya" Lexa pregunta caminando para recoger sus espadas.

"El clan de la montaña avista esto desde el cielo y nos avisa con prontitud. Nadie sabe que cae del cielo"

En esos momentos se escucha el sonido de una explosión que hace temblar la tierra.

Las tres mujeres corren hacia la ventana.

"Eso es territorio Trikru" Indra informa al ver como la bola cayo al suelo.

"Prepara todo Anya, salimos hacia Trikru" Heda camina hacia la puerta en grandes paso, dispuesta a proteger a sus clanes.


End file.
